(my) little white lies
by azuramethyst
Summary: —Andai kau tahu; saat hari hujan maupun berangin, orang yang selalu aku pikirkan… tepat berada di depan mataku, kamu, Izanami Hifumi.


**Hypnosis Mic** © KING RECORDS, IDEA FACTORY, Otomate

 _ **Standard warnings applied**_ _. I gain no commercial profit._

 **a/n** akhirnyaaaa hipumai ada di dunia biru ini /apa/ yuk, ah… nge-maso lagi o/

* * *

 **(my) little white lies**

© azuramethyst, 2018

* * *

Aku ingat, kala itu; dua tahun yang lalu di bulan Mei, minggu kedua, di mana para siswa baru seperti kita sudah mulai disibukkan oleh ujian-ujian yang akan terus berdatangan. Kau, dengan rambut pirangmu yang cerah, tak lupa senyum yang begitu menyilaukan—layaknya matahari—ketika berbicara dengan orang. Waktu itu, seragam milikmu masih terlihat sedikit longgar, dan kerahnya masih terlihat kaku.

Izanami Hifumi. Itu namamu.

Aku? Hanya seorang siswa yang biasa-biasa saja. Terlalu biasa, sampai kadang, beberapa orang lupa akan eksistensiku. Lebih senang menatap gumpalan awan yang terus berpindah kala jenuh, ketimbang membuka suara. Biarlah, aku lebih suka begini. Mungkin, memang sudah sifat mendiang Ibu yang menurun deras pada diriku.

" _Ano_ … Kannonzaka… Doppo, _ne_?" suara baritone terdengar di indera pendengaranku, membuat aku sedikit terpaksa untuk menoleh; yang pertama kali kulihat adalah matamu, lebih jauh, senyummu yang cerah itu terlalu silau, untuk orang yang kelam sepertiku. "Ya, Izanami _-san_?" kau semakin tersenyum, membuat kedua matamu menyipit—mungkin, karena saking lebarnya. "Ah! Kau tahu aku! Wah, senangnya!" ujarmu dengan wajah berbinar layaknya memenangkan sebuah lotere.

 _Cih_ , lagipula, siapa juga yang tidak tahu dirimu?

Aku hanya menatapmu datar. Lebih tepatnya, bingung, harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kau menarik tanganku, lalu menautkannya dengan milikmu. Sekarang, aku mengernyitkan alis, semakin bingung. Siapa yang tidak bingung, kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba menggandeng dan menarikmu untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Tunggu, Izanami- _san_ –"

" _Ssh…_ panggil aku Hifumi, _ne_ , Doppo - _kun_?"

Aku hanya menghela napas seraya memejamkan mata. Orang ini… benar-benar berbeda.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, tak terasa, kita semakin dekat. Setiap hari, antara kau dan aku, selalu menunggu di depan klinik Paman Jakurai untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Lalu pada jam istirahat, kita akan bertukar bekal, walau lebih sering aku yang memasak lebih banyak. Kemudian, kau—sambil mengunyah dengan semangat—akan berkata, _Masakanmu tak kalah lezat dari seorang chef, Doppo-kun_. Dan reaksiku, hanya menghela napas seraya mengeluarkan semburat tipis di pipi.

Tak kusadari, kehadiranmu sudah menjadi rutinitas yang statis bagiku—terus-menerus, tidak berubah. Bahkan, aku tak segan untuk ke rumahmu yang astaga megahnya itu ketika kau terpaksa tidak dapat masuk sekolah karena demam yang melanda.

"…Hifumi," ujarku membuka percakapan. Kala itu, kau sedang terbaring lemah, matamu jauh lebih redup dari biasa, kurva di bibir tipismu tak selebar biasa. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, kau begitu menderita, menahan sakit. Aku menahan agar air mata tidak jatuh, terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan perasaan secara gamblang. Kau masih berusaha tersenyum, membuat aku semakin tak tega. "Ya, Do-doppo- _kun_ …?"

"Cepat sembuh, Hifumi."—aku tak kuat, kalau harus melihatmu seperti ini.

.

.

Yah… sekali lagi, mungkin memang sudah sifat yang diturunkan oleh mendiang Ibuku, yang membuatku tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan ataupun menyatakan perasaan secara gamblang. Lagipula, aku cukup tahu diri. Kau dengan segala hal milikmu yang terlalu silau, dan aku dengan segala milikku yang kelam.

Tak terasa, sudah satu tahun kita bersama. Dengan kita yang saling melengkapi. Bahkan, aku bingung, kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk bersama denganku, ketimbang dengan gadis-gadis di luar sana.

"Sebenarnya… aku takut… dengan wanita, mereka terlalu agresif. Ehehe," aku hanya terdiam setelah mendengar ucapanmu. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasa senang. Entah mengapa.

— _Jatuh cinta, kah_?

.

.

" _Ne_ , Doppo- _kun,_ apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini?" tanyamu memecah hening saat jam istirahat tiba. Saat itu, yang tetap berada di ruang kelas hanya kita, dan segelintir orang yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku—belajar untuk menghadapi remedial setelah ini—pelajarannya masing-masing. Aku mendongak, mendapati sepasang netra _topaz_ milikmu yang menatapku seraya menggigit ujung bungkus roti cokelat kesukaanmu.

Angin pun berembus pelan dari jendela, melambaikan rambut merah milikku yang mulai memanjang. Di dalam ruang kelas, waktu seakan berhenti seketika. Aku tidak lekas menjawab, malah menjatuhkan penghapus karet milikku ke lantai. Tangan kananku meraih penghapus yang terjatuh tidak terlalu jauh dari meja. Sambil tertawa pelan, aku menjawab, "Tidak ada, kok."

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak percaya, ah…" balasmu sambil membuka bungkus roti. Aku mendongak, iris _topaz_ milikmu memandang lurus netra _turquoise_ milikku. Aku memutus kontak mata, lebih memilih memandangi langit berawan yang menyejukkan. "A-aku serius… Hifumi,"

"Hmm… _souka…_ "kau kembali menggigit roti yang tinggal setengah seraya mengangguk perlahan. Aku mencuri pandang ke arahmu seraya berdoa agar suara detak jantungku tidak terdengar. Untungnya, kau terlalu asyik memakan roti kedua milikmu.

Aku menghela napas seraya memejamkan kedua mata, menyembunyikan sepasang netra yang katamu begitu menyejukkan. Lagi-lagi, aku mengutuk segala sifat pemalu dan penakut yang diturunkan oleh Ibuku. Namun, aku lebih memilih seperti ini—merasa, mengatakan hal itu adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Aku terlalu takut, jika nantinya kau akan menjauhiku ketika tahu perasaanku padamu. Dan aku, tidak sanggup jika harus membayangkannya.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mata, melihatmu yang kini menatap langit dengan senyuman yang begitu teduh,

 _Andai kau tahu; saat hari hujan maupun berangin, orang yang selalu aku pikirkan… tepat berada di depan mataku, kamu, Izanami Hifumi._

.

.

 **Tamat.**

* * *

 **a/n lagi** wado… apaan ne woe(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) fiksi ini dibuat jam 3 pagi—iya, jam 3 pagi—karena gabisa tidur kepikiran mau masuk kuliah lagi. Kemudian q terpikir… WAH AING MAKIN TUA DONG, YA?! Dan seketika, keinget kalo hari ini ada kelas dosen yang pernah—sumpah, ga sengaja—kuteriakin "WOE YANG KEMEJA MERAH KOTAK-KOTAK JANGAN SAMPE LOLOS EUY!" /ngek

yah, udahlah… nanti q pura-pura—padahal emang—bego sj xixixi


End file.
